Problem: During a camping trip, Ana ate $39$ grapes and Xan ate $22$ grapes. There were $14$ grapes left in the bag. How many grapes were in the bag before the trip?
Explanation: Ana ate ${39}$ grapes and Xan ate ${22}$ grapes. $?$ $39$ $22$ Total grapes eaten Grapes Ana ate Grapes Xan ate ${39} + {22} = {61}$ There were ${14}$ grapes left in the bag. $?$ $61$ $14$ Total grapes Grapes eaten Grapes left ${61} + {14} = 75}$ There were $75}$ total grapes. The bag had $75}$ grapes before the trip.